He's My Skateboard Idol And More
by fantasiesaremybeliefs
Summary: This is a lemon containing Bam Margera. If you do not like this story pls. move on and read something else! This came to me because I'm a huge Viva La Bam and Jackass fan so yeah I was compelled to write this.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flutter open as I woke from my sleep and looked around, I looked out the window of the plane and saw us going down.

"Mom are we almost there?" I asked eager to get off the plane.

"Yes sweetie were about to land in fifteen minutes." She said as she looked back at me.

I wasn't afraid to fly I just wanted to go skateboard. See my dad got a new job and his job is all the way in Westchester, Philadelphia, were my skateboard idol lives Bam Margera . Let me tell you something about me. I'm not like all the other crazy fan girls, I'm chill not frantic or boy crazy. I am a tomboy and sort of a girly girl but I'm tough. I don't tolerate to many girly things only hello kitty. My mom taps me on the shoulder as bringing me out of thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask looking at her in a slight daze.

"We just landed come on ." She says lowly as we all get up grabbing our carry on luggage. I get up and exit the plane, heading over to the luggage claim area. I pull out my small compact and check my make-up and fix my tutu. Then I heard the sound of some guys talking loudly so I looked around searching for the source of the guys, and what or should I say who I found shocked me. It was the viva la bam crew, and they were heading my way and so was my luggage. Which was basically a duffle bag and my skateboard, so I quickly grabbed them and turned around only to come face to face with bam Margera himself.

"Hey bam look she's found your skateboard." Dun says pointing at my skateboard, I raise my eyebrow and look at them.

"Umm…you must be mistaken because this my skateboard ." They all start to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny you don't think I can skateboard?"

"Yeah a girl like can't skateboard." Dico laughs in my face.

"Alright then lets take this outside and I'll show you that a girl like me can skateboard." I say heading towards the door with the guys following right behind me. I put my stuff down and lay my skateboard down trying to pick up enough speed going into an Ollie, then a 180, into a nightmare and landing all of them , riding over to them.

"Still think a girl like me can't skateboard?" I asked smirking at there amazed faces.

"Joanna come on let's go." My dad yelled for me, I looked at him and nodded.

"See you around boys" I smirked and picked up my skateboard and my luggage, then ran over to my mom and dad jumping into the backseat. I smiled knowing this wouldn't be the last I see of Bam and the guys…


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at our new home that was a two story, four bedroom, 4 bathroom house. It was baby blue which I didn't mind.

"Yes this an awesome house!" I scream.

"You like the color sweetie?" My mother asked contently.

"Yes I told you the color of the house didn't matter, so lets go get unpacked."

After hours of unpacking we were finally finished and I wanted to go explore. I grabbed a new outfit and headed to the shower it took me about thirty five minutes. I got out, got dressed like Beyonce in the beginning of her Diva video, grabbed my wallet and keys and headed downstairs to were my parents are.

"Hey mom I'm going out to _**explore.**_"

"Okay but don't stay out to late and if you are call me."

"Okie dokie." I say in a childish voice and head over to my black Bugotti I hit a button on my car alarm and the doors go up. I get in and put my key in the ignition as the door came down, I turned the key over and sped off.

Bam's POV

I watch as she walks away and her hips swaying.

"Dude did I just get served by a chick?" I asked a little astonished.

"Correction you just got served by a chick in high heel." Raab Himself states and laughs at him.

"Ay we have to find out who she is." I say serious about knowing this mysterious girl.

"Hey if she just moved here then she going to go look around with out a doubt." Rake stated.

"Yes lets go."

Back to Joanna's POV

I'm speeding down the street looking for the mall which I found with out a doubt, as I drove I looked in my rear view mirror and not that far behind me I thought I saw Bam' lambo but then again that couldn't be him. So I ignored it and pull into a free parking spaces, turn off my car and get out grabbing my wallet. But as I walk away in my black stiletto heels I hear.

"Ay you girl walking." I turn around not thinking it was aimed at me but it was it Bam and his friends.

"What do you guys want?" I ask a little creped out. They all pull over into different parking spaces, and get out.

"I wanted to know how do you know how to skate like that?" Bam asks.

"I've been skating for a long time that's how I know how to skate." I say as I turn around and begin to walk inside, they followed me. I walk up to Hot Topic and went inside and turned around to face them only to catch them looking at my ass.

"You guys are a bunch of pervs." I say as I walk over to the band shirt and sort through them.


End file.
